


It's been a long time coming

by webofdreams89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - The Martian, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is alive.  </p>
<p>Lydia feels suckerpunched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a long time coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I wrote this little fic for the Teen Wolf Femslash Fic Rec's writing week. Day 2's prompt was space and I just saw The Martian, so it seemed fitting. And it's only 11pm my time, so I'm technically okay! Enjoy!

Allison is alive. 

_Allison is alive_.

Lydia feels suckerpunched, gasping for breath. 

It had been her call.  She was the _Hermes_ ’ commander.  All signs pointed to Allison’s death and she was desperate to save the lives of the rest of her crew. 

Even as Scott lays a reassuring hand on her shoulder, tells her she did what was best with the information at hand, she knows it’s her fault.  Because it had been her call.

_Argent says not to blame yourself_ , the prerecorded video tells her.  Allison says the same when they finally let the crew talk to her.  She says it over and over because she knows Lydia, knows how Lydia will blame herself. 

Lydia wants to Allison how sorry she is, how much she loves her, how she’d do anything for her.  How she never meant for this. 

But all that’s all for when they’re together again, because they will be.  Not for NASA and the rest of the world to see.  It’s private, close to her heart.  And saying it all to Allison, seeing Allison again, is one of the only things keeping Lydia going.

When Allison writes _I miss you_ , Lydia knows it’s for her.  Even if she doesn’t deserve it.

*

Things go from bad to worse.  The time frame for Allison’s trek to the _Ares IV_ base keeps changing.  Her rations keep getting cut.  It’s obvious that NASA isn’t telling them everything.  Lydia wishes she could be okay with that, but it’s Allison, so she isn’t. 

Not that she wouldn’t feel the same if it was anyone else in her crew, but Allison is special to her.  Even NASA knows it, which makes Lydia wonder if that’s why they aren’t telling her everything.  Because then she’ll do something reckless. 

*

Lydia does something reckless.  Its mutiny, but the whole crew agrees to it.  No hesitation.

“Allison would do the same for any of us,” Scott says quietly, Liam nodding.

“I’m in,” Malia says, slamming her fist on the table. 

Kira agrees too, faces set, determined. 

“You know this means we won’t be home anytime soon.  We’ll be in space a lot longer than we anticipated.”  Lydia tries to keep her eyes from tearing up.  It’s a hard battle.

Scott stands up and gently grabs her hand.  He’s been really great though out this entire expedition.  “Isaac will understand.  He’d kill me if we didn’t try.”

Lydia nods.  “Alright then, Tate, let’s change course.”

*

Lydia nearly vomits when Allison stops responding.  Scott tells her that if Allison didn’t pass out from speeding faster than any person ever should with just a tarp for a roof, then she’s superhuman. Wonder Woman.  Lydia knows he’s right, knows it, but it still makes her more anxious than she’s been since Allison’s life signs blinked out and they left her behind on Mars.

Things have been going okay up until that point, much better than she expected at least.  Yeah, they had to rupture an airlock with a homemade bomb, but things come up. 

Then Allison speaks again.  Lydia eyes well up.  Allison knows she isn’t going to make it into Lydia’s reach with the way she’s going and she punctures a hole in her suit before Lydia has the chance to come up with something better. 

Allison’s speeding toward her much faster than Lydia could have prepared herself for.  She nearly vomits again when Allison slips past her, but then Allison grabs onto the line connecting Lydia to the _Hermes_ and things begin to feel right again for the first time in so long.

They spin round and round, the space between them narrowing more and more until Lydia’s arms are around Allison, holding her tight.  Allison’s face is gaunt and bruised and there’s blood trickling from a few cuts, but she’s so damn beautiful that Lydia allows herself to cry for real this time. 

Allison gives her that same smile she’s been giving Lydia since they first met as trainees.  “You came for me,” she says, eyes becoming glassy with tears. 

*

Kira pulls them into the safety of the _Hermes_ and Scott rushes Allison off to medical.  He tends to her wounds and gives her something to help her sleep.  She’s hooked up to an IV supplying her with nutrients because food would just make her throw up at this point. 

Lydia is staring at nothing when she feels Allison’s hand grab hers, giving a small squeeze.  “Forgive yourself.”  Her voice is surprisingly bossy for someone who’s been through everything she’s just experienced. 

“Maybe you can help me with that,” Lydia says, turning her hand around so they are palm to palm.  She leans forward in her chair, closer.

“You disobeyed NASA and saved my life,” Allison says, “Of course I’ll help you with that.”

Allison has a long way to go to regain her health and NASA will likely not be kind to Lydia for disobeying a direct order even if they did bring an astronaut back from the dead.  She doesn’t know if this will be her last mission or if she’ll end up jail.  But, now, they have time.  They’ll figure it out.

 


End file.
